Le héros de Konoha
by Sofiane Mrh
Summary: après que la quatrième grande guerre soit terminer, Naruto et ses amis sont confrontés à des menaces qui risquent de compromettre la paix fragile qui s'est instaurer dans le monde des shinobis l'aventure est loin d'être fini


Le jour commençait à peine à se lever, les marchands et les artisans ouvraient leurs boutiques et leurs magasins, c'était un jour comme les autres dans le village caché de la feuille, Konoha.

En cette matinée d'automne, tous les villageois essayer tant bien que mal de reprendre un soupçon de vie normale après que la quatrième grande guerre ninjas eu lieu. L'économie était au plus bas, les voyageurs et les visiteurs se faisaient rares mais le prestigieux village ninja, avec à sa tête, le tout nouveau promu Hokage : Hatake Kakashi, pensait ses blessures peu à peu.

Ce dernier se tenait debout dans son bureau regardant au loin avec un air pensif. Il fut sorti de ses pensés par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien

Bonjour Hokage-sama…

Eh… laisse tombé le « sama » Shikamaru, je te l'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois…

Je sais que vous détester ça mais on ne peut rien y faire

hum… alors, c'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui, demanda l'ancien chef de l'équipe 7

Pendant que le Nara parlait du planning, Kakashi quitta mentalement la conversation et se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensés, il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer ce que son jeune disciple, maintenant promu Jonin, lui avait dit quelques jours au par avant

 **FLASHBACK :**

Alors que l'Hokage était encore dans son bureau tard dans la nuit, on toqua à la porte

Shikamaru, je t'ai demandé de partir il y'a déjà une heure de ça !

Euh… désolé mais vous me prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre Sensei, dit un jeune homme blond en ouvrant la porte le sourire aux levres.

Ah ! c'est toi Naruto, dit Kakashi en relevant la tête de son bureau

Oui, désolé de vous venir vous déranger aussi tard, s'excusa le blond

Le ninja copieur regarda l'Uzumaki d'un air interrogateur, Naruto avait murit depuis la guerre, mais c'était rare qu'il soit si respectueux, il devait surement avoir une faveur à demander. Il mit fin à ses interrogation et reprit la parole

Ce n'est rien voyons, alors, quel est le problème dit moi ?

Rien de grave, dit le blond avant de prendre place sur l'une des chaises

T'es sure… ?

En faite, y'a un truc au quel je pense depuis un moment déjà… après la guerre, Iruka Sensei et Shikamaru n'arrêtaient pas de me donner des cours interminable sur l'histoire, la théorie et d'autres trucs qui donnent mal à la tête…

C'était un passage obligé pour devenir Jonin, répondit le gris avec un petit sourire sous son masque

Oui je sais, c'est pas ça le problème, mais j'ai remarquer une chose qui m'iquet… la paix n'est pas durable

Que veux-tu dire ?

A chaque fois que la paix et instaurer, il y'a toujours un évènement, ou quelqu'un qui la fait se briser, et à chaque fois, la menace est beaucoup plus grande…

Oui mais ton père, Jiraya Sensei et moi te faisant confiance pour trouver la solution

Sensei… je suis sure que je finirai par trouver une solution pour amener les gens à se comprendre mutuellement et à vivre en paix les uns avec les autres, mais si la menace viens d'ailleurs, je ne pourrai rien faire avec des mots

Comment ça d'ailleurs ?

Quand j'ai rencontré Hagoromo, il m'a parlé des origines de Kaguya et de sa venu sur terre, il ma aussi dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui serait venu sur terre. J'en ai parlé récemment à Sasuke, et il est du même avis que moi

… tu veux dire que nous devant nous attendre à pire que Kaguya

Bien pire encore… Kaguya n'est rien comparé aux autres

… c'est vrai que c'est inquietant, mais que comptes-tu faire ?

Pour ma part, j'aimerai allez parfaire ma maitrise du pouvoir des Bijus

Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre

Je ne sais pas encore, mais je pourrai commencer avec Bee et aussi au mont Miyoboku, Kurama peut m'aider lui aussi

T'es sure de toi ? tu pourrais aussi continuer ton apprentissage pour devenir Hokage… c'est ton rêve non ?

Sensei, la dernière fois, on a frôlé la cata' et on a eu beaucoup de chance, le fait que je sois ou non Hokage ne fera pas pencher la balance en notre faveur

Kakashi regarda son élève, il avait bien grandit depuis l'époque où son seul objectif était d'attirer l'attention des autres en faisant le « baka ». Mais l'idée que son jeune protégé doivent se sacrifier encore une fois et porter seul ce lourd fardeau lui déchirait le cœur, d'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que seul Naruto pouvait les sortir d'un mauvais pas si les choses se compliquaient. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il céda à la requête du jeune Uzumaki

D'accord mais à une seule condition

Les quelles ?

Tu as deux ans au maximum, près tu devra revenir ici pour me libérer des fonctions de Hokage. Aussi, tu devra envoyer des rapports quotidien pour me tenir informé de le déroulement de l'entrainement. Et enfin, si quoi que se soit se produit, ne fonce pas tête baisser, on voulant te sacrifier le premier, tu as des responsabilités ici, tu m'en donne ta parole ?

Naruto acquiesça, se le va et sortit du bureau d'un pas déterminer. Kakashi le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte. Encore une fois, tout reposait sur lui.

… on pourra ainsi faire les prévisions pour les prochaines semaines à venir et… Kakashi-sama, vous êtes toujours là ? demanda le Nara

Hein… ?! euh… oui Shikamaru, je te fais confiance pour la suite, et arrêtes avec le « sama » dit le Hokage agacé.

Kakashi dirigea son regard vers la porte du village, la ou devait surement se trouver Naruto en ce moment même

 _Naruto… désolé…_

Au même moment, à la porte nord du village, un jeune ninja portant une longue cape blanche au dessus d'un ensemble comportant un haut noir et un pantalon orange s'apprêtait à commencer son log voyage. Et alors qu'il allait faire le premier pas hors de Konoha

Tu comptais partir sans dire au revoir ? demanda une voix dans l'ombre d'un arbre

Ah, c'est toi Sakura… je pensais que tu étais de garde aujourd'hui…

Je l'étais… jusqu'à ce que je te vois te diriger vers la porte alors que tu n'as aucune mission de prévu

Ecoute Sakura… commença le blond

Non, Kakashi Sensei m'a tout dit, mais tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler non ?

Si je t'en avais parlé avant, tu aurais voulu m'accompagné, donc…

Baka !

heh

Les deux membres de l'ancienne équipe sept s'échangèrent un long regard comme s'ils communiquaient sans prendre la peine de parler. Puis, Naruto fit un grand sourire avant d'entamer son voyage. Sakura souriait elle aussi, elle n'avait plus besoin de mots, elle savait que son ami n'était plus le jeune Baka étourdie de son enfance mais qu'il était bel et bien de venu le grand Naruto Uzumaki, héro de Konoha.


End file.
